Lucy,une aventure de Broots
by Quetesh
Summary: Rien à voir avec la vie privée de Broots! Voyons plutôt ce que ça donne quand c'est lui le héro... K pour le vocabulaire.
1. une piste comme les autres

**Lucy-une aventure de Broots.**

Suite aux reviews de ma première fic sur le Caméléon (Un tueur à Noël), j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une seconde. Je sais, le titre est un peu équivoque, mais il faut prendre aventure au sens de péripéties, pas de liaison . Sinon, je ne possède toujours pas les droits du Caméléon, malheureusement TT

Chapitre 1 : Un piste comme les autres.

Broots n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir du Centre. Il avait été engagé comme informaticien, pas comme nettoyeur. Pourtant, Melle Parker avait tenu à ce qu'il les accompagne, elle et Sydney, sur la dernière piste de Jarod. Il y aurait des ordinateurs à forcer, avait-elle dit.

La trace du Caméléon les avait entraînés dans une petite ville peu éloignée de Santa Fe, au Nouveau Mexique. D'après Angelo, Jarod y enquêtait sur une histoire de défaillance électronique. Les systèmes de sécurité d'une usine de retraitement chimique ne s'étaient pas déclenchés lors d'une fuite, provoquant la mort de plusieurs personnes. Le programmeur de l'usine avait été accusé de négligence. Le petit génie s'était fait un devoir de prouver son innocence. Selon les habitants qu'ils avaient interrogés, Jarod aurait également trouvé une piste sur son passé qui l'aurait mené dans un vieux bâtiment à l'extérieur de la ville qui avait été le siège de bureaux informatiques. Peu après avoir émis l'idée d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, il s'était tout simplement envolé, laissant derrière lui toutes ses affaires et un cas non résolu. Melle Parker brûlait de savoir ce qui avait pu pousser Superboy à tout laisser tomber.

Le trio progressait dans un couloir sombre et humide, balayant le sol et les murs couverts de crasse avec le faisceau de leurs lampes torches. La peur au ventre, Broots jetait des regards effrayés dans tous les recoins sombres- et ils étaient nombreux. Depuis leur entrée dans ce bâtiment, ils n'avaient pas trouvé la trace du moindre circuit électrique, hormis un éclairage hors d'usage depuis des lustres. Broots se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire ici. A l'évidence, il ne servait à rien. Il aurait été cent fois plus utile devant son ordinateur, au Centre, et surtout cent fois plus à l'aise. Cet endroit lui flanquait la trouille. Tout ce noir, tout ce silence… Il redoutait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir ici. Si ça concernait le passé de Jarod, ça concernait aussi probablement le Centre. Et Broots avait appris à redouter ce qu'il pouvait exhumer du passé du Centre.

Un bruit retentit dans une salle non loin. Broots fit un bond et lâcha un petit cri, ainsi que sa lampe de poche.

« Broots ! Imbécile », se fâcha Melle Parker.

« Dé… désolé… », répondit Broots piteusement en ramassant sa lampe.

Melle Parker sortit son Smith et Wesson et avança précautionneusement jusqu'à l'ouverture d'où le bruit semblait être venu. Elle s'y engagea, pistolet levé, tandis que Sydney l'éclairait. Il n'y avait personne dans la petite pièce qu'ils découvrirent. Elle avait pour seul mobilier une étagère avec plusieurs cartons, dont l'un gisait sur le sol, son contenu répandu près de lui. Il s'agissait de fichiers semblables à ceux du Centre.

« Tenez-moi ça », dit Melle Parker en tendant son pistolet à Broots.

« Hein ?... Mais, mais je… »

« Du calme, Broots ! Il ne va pas vous manger ! », dit Melle Parker, exaspérée.

Broots chercha un soutien chez Sydney, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis pris l'arme. Tremblant, il vit Melle Parker et Sydney prendre les fichiers sur le sol.

Le seul symptôme fut un déclic. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'en chercher l'origine, une paroi métallique descendit rapidement du plafond, coupant l'accès à la pièce. Broots ne pu que constater avec horreur qu'il était séparé du reste de son équipe !


	2. Comme un rat dans un labyrinthe

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Patmolla :** Il m'a fallu le temps, mais voilà la suite. Je vais aller plus vite, cette fois, pour poster les prochains chapitres.

**Note de l'auteure :** Voici enfin la suite ! Dire qu'elle aurait du venir tellement plus tôt ! Mais voilà, j'ai encore fait ma blonde et j'ai renversé le contenue de ma bouilloire sur mes feuilles. Résultat : toute l'encre a coulé et le texte est illisible. Ça m'a pas mal découragée car j'aimais beaucoup ce que j'avais écrit… Snif… Enfin, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire maintenant, et de la tenir éloignée de toute source d'eau !

Chapitre 2 : Comme un rat dans un labyrinthe

"Broots! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait!", cria Melle Parker.

"R... rien...", bégaya l'informaticien.

"Du calme, Parker", dit Sydney. "ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver."

"Oui", concéda la brune électrique. Trouvons plutôt un moyen de sortir d'ici."

De l'autre côté de la paroi, Broots était comme pétrifié. Le pistolet de Melle Parker toujours dans les mains, il fixait le mur de métal, pressentant le danger.

"Vous voyez quelque chose de votre côté?", demanda Melle Parker.

Broots sortit de sa transe et balaya les alentours rapidement de sa lampe-torche. Partout, il ne voyait que du métal, lisse et froid, et des traces de crasse et d'oxydation, hormis un petit carré grillagé en haut de la paroi qui la séparait de son groupe.

"Non... Non, désolé", répondit-il sans conviction.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Allez chercher du secours, essayez de nous aider!"

Pendant un instant, le regard de Broots fit l'aller-retour entre le couloir et la paroi, avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre :

"D'a... accord, je vais chercher quelqu'un..."

Il partit précipitamment dans le couloir principal. "Ne vous inquiétez pas", dit Sydney à Melle Parker. "Broots reviendra avec de l'aide."

"Je déteste savoir que c'est lui qui a mon arme", grinça Parker.

L'arme dans une main, la lampe dans l'autre, Broots avançait prudemment dans les couloirs. Il avait couru, d'abord, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'à cette vitesse, il n'identifierait jamais le chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Et qu'il n'entendrait pas venir un éventuel agresseur.

Broots sera la crosse du pistolet dans sa paume. L'arme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'en servir et risquait de faire pire que mieux s'il devait l'utiliser. Si quelqu'un le trouvait ici, il se sentirait menacé en voyant le pistolet et ne lui laisserait peut-être pas le temps de s'expliquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Broots n'osait pas imaginer ce que lui ferait Melle Parker s'il se débarrassait de son arme. Il ferma les yeux et s'épongea le front du revers de la main à la lampe. Puis il reprit ses observations, espérant trouver rapidement la sortie.

Melle Parker frappa la paroi de sa paume et émis un grognement.

"Pas la moindre issue! Ce n'est pas possible!", dit-elle.

"Apparemment si", répondit Sydney. "Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : nous avons de la lecture."

Il désigna les dossiers toujours répandus sur le sol. Melle Parker soupira.

Lorsqu'à un croisement, le couloir lui parut familier, Broots crût qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Il s'avança, sûr de lui, persuadé de voir la sortie apparaître au prochain tournant. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il était effectivement déjà passé par là, ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il pensait. C'est en tournant encore une fois qu'il s'en rendit compte.

"C'est pas vrai!", s'exclama-t-il.

"Broots? C'est vous?", demanda Melle Parker de l'autre côté de la paroi.

"Malheureusement oui...", dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Comme il s'en était douté, Melle Parker ne fut pas convaincue du tout par ses explications.

"Mais qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil!", cria-t-elle en envoyant un coup de paume dans la paroi. Broots était bien content qu'elle soit là, tout d'un coup. "Vous avez intérêt à retrouver cette fichue sortie, ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez!"

Sydney allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. "Vous, docteur Freud, fermez-là!", le rabroua aussitôt Parker.

Broots se sentait pitoyable, de l'autre côté du mur. Melle Parker avait raison, il n'était bon à rien...

"Broots, vous êtes encore là?", demanda Parker.

"Ou... oui...", bredouilla-t-il.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Le Saint Esprit?", explosa-t-elle.

"Je... Je... j'y vais!", bégaya Broots avant de sortir précipitamment.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Broots put dire avec certitude qu'il était perdu. Les couloirs qu'il parcourait lui semblaient plus crasseux, plus glauques qu'avant. Ses pas résonnaient lugubrement sur le sol métallique. L'air empestait. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette aventure, il regretta amèrement de ne pas être resté au Centre. A un tournant, il s'engouffra dans un couloir au bout duquel brillait une étrange lueur bleue. Il s'immobilisa et essaya de retenir sa respiration pour écouter. Tout ce qu'il perçut fut un très léger bourdonnement. Prudemment, il éteignit sa lampe-torche et se rapprocha de la lueur, la main crispée sur la crosse du pistolet. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il constata que la lumière émanait d'un écran d'ordinateur encastré dans le mur. Un clavier était posé sur une petite plaque fixée en-dessous. Enfin quelque chose dans ses cordes. Broots posa arme et lampe à côté du clavier et entreprit de fouiller le disque dure à la recherche d'un plan du site. Il n'était pas entré dans la base de données depuis une minute que l'écran devint noir ; seule une petite barre horizontale verte clignotait.

"Et merdre!", s'exclama Broots.

Soudain, des mots apparurent sur l'écran, comme si quelqu'un les tapait depuis un autre ordinateur.

Qui êtes-vous? , lut-il sur l'écran.

**Voilà ! J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	3. Correspondant anonyme

**Note de l'auteure :** oui, je sais, mes délais d'update sont … astronomiquement longs. Je vais vraiment essayer de finir cette histoire au moins avant la fin du mois.

Chapitre 3 : Correspondant anonyme

Qui êtes-vous? 

Ces trois mots brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle sur le fond noir de l'écran. La petite barre horizontale était passée à la ligne en dessous, et attendait en clignotant la réponse de Broots. Ce dernier fixait l'écran, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il y avait donc quelqu'un, quelque part, qui pourrait l'aider tout de suite. L'idée était tentante. Plus besoin de chercher, il pourrait retourner tranquillement auprès de Melle Parker et de Sydney en attendant les secours. Mais une petite alarme au fond de lui lui criait la méfiance. Comment savoir si ce mystérieux correspondant était digne de confiance? Peut-être était-ce un agent du Centre envoyé pour les éliminer? Ou encore, un membre d'une organisation rivale? Voir même un ancien ennemi de Melle Parker - elle devait en avoir à la pelle. Tout comme il aurait pu s'agir de Jarod. Après tout, ce genre de coup serait bien de lui. Enfermer Melle Parker et l'envoyer jouer les héros. ça l'amusait, apparemment. A moins qu'il aurait dû être pris avec Melle Parker et Sydney, pour que le Caméléon puisse s'enfuir à son aise. Si c'était le cas, le piège s'ouvrirait de lui-même dans quelques heures. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas?

Broots jugea qu'il valait mieux tenter prudemment sa chance. Il posa les doigts sur le clavier et tapa rapidement :

Je m'appelle Henri. 

Puis il retint son souffle en attendant la réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir. De nouveau, les lettres vertes s'inscrirent comme elles étaient tapées.

Que faites vous ici, Henri? 

Broots décida qu'une demi-vérité suffirait. Mieux valait ne pas donner le nom de Melle Parker avant d'être sûr de ce correspondant. Le lien avec Mr Parker et la tête du Centre serait trop simple à faire.

Je visitais avec des amis, et nous avons été séparés. 

Ce n'était, après tout, pas si éloigné de la vérité. Broots espérait que son interlocuteur goberait cette version des faits et lui viendrait en aide.

Personne ne vient jamais visiter. 

La réponse mit Broots mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas crû à son histoire. L'informaticien n'avait plus beaucoup de solutions : soit il prenait le risque d'avouer la vérité, soit il trouvait un mensonge plus cohérent - et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ou il se passait de l'aide de l'autre et recommençait à chercher la sortie. Aucune de ces solutions ne lui plaisait. Il se décida alors pour une autre approche : jouer la carte de la bonne foi. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le clavier et composa un nouveau message :

Nous représentons une agence immobilière et nous pensons tranformer cet endroit en loft. 

En appuyant sur le point final, Broots sourit. Cette idée ne pouvait que marcher! Qui soupçonnerait trois honnêtes représentants en immobilier?

La réponse ne se fit que peu attendre.

Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous armé? 

Broots se figea. Quelques gouttes de sueur glacée descendirent entre ses omoplates. Lentement, il leva les yeux, à la recherche de la caméra de surveillance qui l'avait trahi. Il mis une bonne minute à la repérer ; elle était pratiquement invisible. Seul un reflet trahissait le rond de verre incrusté en haut d'un mur. L'informaticien s'épongea le front avec son bras gauche et revint à l'écran, à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse pour expliquer l'arme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier. De nouveaux mots apparurent sur le fond noir.

Allez-vous-en maintenant! 

Même sans voix derrière, Broots sentit la menace dans ces mots. Surmontant sa peur, il voulut taper une justification, une excuse, mais l'écran s'éteignit avec un petit bip. L'informaticien resta seul dans ce couloir sombre, dans une situation probablement encore pire qu'avant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?", soupira Melle Parker.

Elle s'était assise contre le mur du fond et avait enlevé la veste de son tailleur. Sydney était assis contre le mur à sa droite et lisait un document à la lueur de sa lampe-torche. Sans lever les yeux de son document, il répondit à son acolyte.

"Broots n'est pas parti depuis longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Melle Parker lui lança un regard assassin.

"Je n m'inquiètes pas, Sydney. Mais je ne supporte pas de rester enfermée ici alors que votre singe savant est dans la nature!"

Elle se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas.

"Et cet animal de Broots qui est Dieu sait où!

- Vous devriez jeter un oeil à ça", l'interrompit Sydney en désignant le document qu'il lisait.

Melle Parker le rejoignit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Quelque chose d'intéressant?", demanda-t-elle.

"Ces documents parlent d'expériences du Centre... Des expériences psychiques dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.

- Oh, le grand méchant Raines ne vous a pas invité à cette petite fête?", grinça Parker.

Ailleurs, en un autre point du bâtiment, Broots était lui aussi assis contre un mur. Après que l'inconnu de l'ordinateur ait rompu le contact avec lui, l'abattement l'avait vite gagné. Il était persuadé qu'il ne retrouverait jamais la sortie. il était condamné à errer dans ces couloirs jusqu'à ce que la faim et l'épuisement viennent à bout de lui. Son seul espoir venait littéralement de lui raccrocher au nez. Et non seulement il allait y passer, mais Melle Parker et Sydney aussi, et ce serait sa faute. Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite.

Décidé à braver le destin et à s'en sortir, Broots se leva. Il se planta droit devant la caméra de surveillance, prêt à sauver sa peau.

"Je vous en prie, laisez-nous partir! On s'en ira tout de suite et on ne reviendra plus! Je vous le promets!", dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Peut-être qu'en appitoyant la personne qui l'observait, il arriverait à ses fins. Mais n'y eut aucune réaction autour de lui. L'écran de l'ordinateur restait obstinément noir. L'objectif de la caméra ne fit pas un seul mouvement.

"S'il vous plaît!", reprit Broots. "je sais que je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête, mais comprenez-moi! Je ne savais pas si je pouvais tout vous raconter! C'est difficile d'avoir confiance face à un écran!

- Et en personne, c'est plus simple?", demanda une vois douce sur sa gauche. Broots se tourna brusquement. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde venait de passer le coin et avançait dans sa direction. A vrai dire, elle ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à une femme : elle avait les traits encore enfantins et des yeux bleu clair chargés d'innocence. La longue robe blanche qu'elle portait ajoutait encore à son aspect surnaturel. Broots en resta pétrifié. La simple vue de la jeune femme éclipsait tout le reste dans son esprit. Celle-ci le fixait avec un air interrogateur. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, elle répéta :

"C'est plus simple de faire confiance quand on voit les gens?"

Broots se secoua un peu pour sortir de sa transe.

"Hein? Euh... ça dépend, mais avec vous, c'est plus facile...", répondit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La jeune femme sourit, dévoilant de jolies petites dents blanches. Broots ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle avança jusqu'à être à quelques pas de lui.

"Alors, vous me faites confiance?"

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans la voix de la jolie blonde. Broots se gratta la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Il se sentait un peu idiot face à un être si parfait.

"Euh... Oui, je crois que je peux vous faire confiance..."

Le sourire de la femme s'accentua. Elle repoussa une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille avant de poursuivre :

"Vous voulez bien me raconter votre histoire, Mr Broots?

- Oui, si vous vou - hé! Attendez! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?", s'exclama-t-il.

"Je l'ai entendu quand cette femme vous criait dessus... - Parker, c'est ça? - Mais on dirait que ça vous ennuie que je le sache... Voulez-vous connaître le mien? Nous serions ainsi à égalité...

- Euh... Oui, oui, parfaitement, je veux connaître votre nom", répondit Broots en essayant d'avoir l'air vexé.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

"Je m'appelle Lucy. Voulez-vous bien me raconter votre histoire?"

**Et voilà ! Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues ! La suite, rapidement (j'espère).**


	4. Amis ?

**Et yop ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! En fait, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est écrit, il m'a juste fallu le temps de me décider à lui trouver un titre et à le taper sur mon portable. Enfin, c'est fait, maintenant, et c'est le principal, non ?**

Chapitre 4 : Amis ?

Broots passa la demi-heure qui suivit à raconter ces dernières années passées à la poursuite de Jarod. Lucy l'écoutait avec attention, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. L'intérêt plein d'une innocente excitation que lui portait la jeune femme déliait la langue de l'informaticien. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait plus écouté comme ça. Même Debbie était devenue plus cynique, plus blasée avec l'âge. Lucy, elle, semblait tout découvrir avec l'excitation d'un enfant. Elle demandait des détails, posait des questions, voulait tout savoir de ce que lui racontait Broots. Elle aimait tout particulièrement qu'il lui explique les indices que Jarod envoyait très régulièrement à Melle Parker. Les traits d'humour et les découvertes du Caméléon la faisaient souvent rire aux éclats. Le temps passait vite et agréablement en sa compagnie.

« … et le camion les a tous les deux ramenés au Centre.

Comment sont-ils sortis ? », demanda Lucy, fascinée par le récit.

« Quand le camion est arrivé, Sydney et moi, on est allés voir. Jarod avait laissé une note qui disait que pour ouvrir, il fallait tirer le levier marqué « Ne pas tirer » ! »

Lucy éclata de rire. Broots sourit de l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

« Melle Parker était furax ! », ajouta-t-il. « Tout ce temps enfermée avec Mr Lyle, ça l'aurait rendue folle. »

Lucy le regarda avec un ai intrigué.

« Pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle aime si peu son frère ? Je croyais que les frères et sœurs s'aimaient toujours. Que c'était obligé. »

La question déstabilisa l'informaticien. Lucy était décidemment bien naïve pour croire que l'amour fraternel était quelque chose d'inné et d'universel. On voyait bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Melle Parker et Mr Lyle.

« Eh bien … », commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à la jeune femme. « C'est … c'est une histoire compliquée. Je ne sais pas si Melle Parker déteste vraiment son frère, mais … comment dire … ils sont passés par des tas d'évènements bizarres, et ils ont aussi une manière de voir les choses très différente, alors … Eh bien, je suppose que ça rend leurs relations très tendues. Le fait qu'ils soient enfermés n'a sans doute rien arrangé. Melle Parker déteste être enfermée, ça la met dans des colères ! », termina-t-il avec un sourire de spectateur.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle vous criait dessus, tout à l'heure ? », demanda Lucy.

« Oui, c'est pour ça et … »

Le sourire qu'affichait Broots fondit soudainement, tandis que le souvenir de Melle Parker et Sydney coincés ailleurs dans le bâtiment refaisait surface.

« Oh non, Melle Parker … », paniqua-t-il. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui avant de se focaliser sur Lucy. « Euh … Il faut que vous les laissiez partir, Lucy, sinon elle va me tuer ! », l'implora-t-il.

Lucy pencha la tête vers la gauche, intriguée.

« Comment pourrait-elle vous tuer si elle est enfermée ? »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sarcasme dans sa voix. Broots, pris de cours, arrêta complètement de paniquer.

« Euh … D'accord, vous marquez un point, mais libérez-les, s'il vous plait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous souciez autant d'eux, Mr Broots ? Ce sont vos frères et sœurs ? »

« Non … Non, mais ce sont mes amis. »

« Vos amis ? » La confusion de Lucy était touchante. Elle semblait ne pas connaître ce concept d' « amis ». La jeune femme devait avoir eu une vie bien solitaire si la notion d'amitié lui était étrangère.

« Oui, mes amis. Ce sont … Ce sont des gens qui ne sont pas ma famille, mais que j'aime quand même. »

Lucy réfléchit à cette idée quelques instants, les yeux baissés, puis releva le regard vers Broots.

« Alors … Alors, vous êtes mon ami ? », demanda-t-elle.

Broots sourit. Il ne connaissait cette jeune femme que depuis une demi-heure environ, et pourtant, il se sentait plus proche d'elle que de certains de ses amis de longue date.

« Eh bien oui, on peut dire, oui. »

Lucy sourit. « Et moi, je suis votre amie ? »

« Oui, oui, ça marche dans les deux sens. »

Lucy, enthousiaste, frappa dans ses mains.

« C'est merveilleux ! Maintenant, que nous sommes amis, que fait-on ? Que font les amis l'un pour l'autre ? »

De nouveau, la soif d'apprendre illuminait le visage de la jeune femme. Broots réfléchit quelques secondes. Il appréciait la compagnie de Lucy, et sa manière de lui poser des tas de questions, comme s'il savait tout, avait quelque chose de très agréable, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Il lui fallait convaincre Lucy de relâcher Melle Parker et Sydney, et ensuite, ils pourraient trouver la sortie et rentrer à Blue Cove. Peut-être que leur amitié toute récente pourrait l'y aider. L'informaticien n'était pas fier de profiter ainsi de la jolie jeune femme, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre moyen.

« Eh bien, les amis s'aident, en général. Ils se soutiennent dans les moments difficiles, ils se rendent des services … Vous voyez, ce genre de choses … »

Lucy réagit avec enthousiasme. « Comment puis-je vous aider, Mr Broots ? », demanda-t-elle avec joie.

« Vous … vous pourriez relâcher Melle Parker et Sydney, par exemple … ça m'aiderait beaucoup à rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau… »

Le sourire du visage de Lucy disparu tout d'un coup. Par conséquent, celui de Broots aussi. Aïe. Elle avait senti qu'il essayait de la manipuler.

« Vous allez partir ? », demanda Lucy d'une voix tremblante.

La question prit Broots par surprise. « Euh … Eh bien, oui, il faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai un travail, une famille … Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber … »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient remplis de larmes, et la trahison s'y lisait clairement.

« Vous … Vous allez me laisser ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez mon ami ! », dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

« Mais je le suis, Lucy, mais, comprenez-moi … Je ne peux pas vivre pour toujours dans ce bâtiment ! Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Vous verrez, Blue Cove est un bel endroit … »

Dès qu'il les eu prononcées, l'informaticien regretta ses paroles. Si elle venait, le Centre ferait main basse sur elle pour lui extirper des renseignements sur cet endroit bizarre et ce qu'elle y faisait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de revenir sur sa proposition.

« Je ne peux pas ! », cria presque Lucy. « Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit ! Je … » Sa voix se brisa sous le poids des larmes et, lui tournant le dos, elle s'enfuit.

« Lucy, attendez ! » Broots se lança à sa poursuite. Il voulut la retenir par le bras mais, alors que sa main aurait dû se refermer sur la chair de la jeune femme, il vit distinctement ses doigts travers sa peau claire et se refermer sur du vide. Surpris, il s'arrêta net, et Lucy disparut rapidement de son champ de vision. Les yeux fixés sur sa main, Broots n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête :

… un hologramme ?

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4. Normalement, le chapitre 5 ne devrait pas trop tarder, il est déjà commencé sur papier, et je viens de découvrir que je travaillais plus vite en écoutant du Bach en bossant plutôt que du Placebo. Donc, si tout se passe bien, la suite est pour bientôt !**

**En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review !**


End file.
